Saying Goodbye
by BitterSweet3
Summary: Mackenzie seemingly your typical *gag-me* Mary-Sue. How wrong you you are.. I'm a song-fic dork.. so shoot me. To Sugarcult's "Saying Goodbye"... go download it kiddies.
1. Prologue

****

[Saying Goodbye]

[by bittersweet]

[disclaimer]- Ahh, seeing as this is the prologue and all, I own Mackenzie but Newsies belongs to Disney and 'Saying Goodbye" belongs to the best band ever Sugarcult. Thanks!

[Prologue]

Sitting gingerly in her bed Mackenzie closed here eyes and felt the warmth of the sun on her rosy cheeks. A smile crept its way across her face as she stretched her arms up to the heavens and let out a yawn, not bothering to cover her mouth as she did so. 

She cracked her neck on either side, pulled off her covers and let her feet rest on the draftiness of the wooden floor beneath them. She looked down at her toes and wiggled them, counting them to make sure they were all there, and got to her feet. Slipping on her slippers and inching her way into her robe she sauntered her way across the room and came face to face with her mirror.

Her blond hair was inhumanly perfect for having just woken up and her blue eyes looked bluer then ever against the blue of her robe. She pulled her robe back to look at her body and moved from side to side, looking at herself long and hard. Her body was nearly flawless; her bones long and thin, but with curves in just the right places so that she didn't look sickly, but like a model. However she wasn't awkwardly tall, no taller then the boys she dated at least, and her feet were small and perfect. There was no prettier girl in all of New York, and she could promise you that. 

The expression on her face turned from cheery to angry as her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed. 

"I hate you," she whispered to herself while staring down her own reflection and leaving the room with a trail of hatred lingering behind her. 


	2. 1

****

[Saying Goodbye]

[Chapter 1]

[This isn't going to be easy]

It was a summer day, mid July, and Mackenzie had work in the late morning through the afternoon. Because she had awakened so much earlier then her typical self she decided to head to Tibby's for breakfast instead of grabbing her usual muffin.

She set out for breakfast after she got ready, cleaning herself up and changing into her work clothes. She pulled on her worn brown boots and frowned at them, she wished she could wear pretty shoes to work. None the less, she walked to Tibby's, and before opening the door she stood just outside of it for a moment. 

She looked hopefully inside, but her heart automatically dropped, they had gotten there before she had.

She stood in that spot for a moment, torn as to whether or not she should turn back and go home, or grin and bare it. _You've come this far _she sighed to herself and pulled open the door to the quaint little restaurant and walked in. 

She heard a wave of whispers as she entered, and didn't even bother to see who it was. She turned her blue eyes to the ground and found a 2-person table in the most secluded area she could find in such a small room, and sat down with her back to the crowd. She opened her book, and began to read as best she could, trying to ignore the whispers and to shake off the stairs she felt on her back. 

__

This wasn't going to be easy.


	3. 2

****

[Saying Goodbye]

[Chapter 2]

Disclaimer: I own Mackenzie although I give Tiffany "props" for the pretty name, and Tibby's and all of the boys belong to Disney and Saying Goodbye belongs to SugarCult. Go download it!

****

[Has a reputation for being easy]

As long as she could ignore them, they didn't know if they could ignore her much longer.

"Well, hello princess," said a sardonic voice from over her shoulder.

Trying her best to ignore him she turned her entire body around, but was caught. On her other side were more boys, 3 or 4, each and every single one with that look of hunger on their faces.

Hiding what she really felt on the inside she put up that hard exterior and was ready to fight. "What do _you guys _want?" She said bitterly, through clenched teeth.

Kidblink, as she knew him, sat backwards on the chair opposite from him, and snatched her book out of her hand. "OoO, Shakespeare," he said mockingly, "I didn't know you could read Mack."

She gave him a look of disgust and tried turning away once more, but came face to face with another.

"Heya Mack," said the boy that she recognized as Racetrack, "Listen, I don't have to start sellin' till this afternoon, I figure the Lodging House is empty and eh, we'd be alone." He said with a wink.

"Yeah, OK," she said sarcastically, roller her eyes. Then she once more tried to turn the other way, hoping that they'd just leave her alone if she prayed to God. But no, another boy met her eyes as she did so. 

"Jack," she said speechlessly.

"Mack," he said imitating her speechlessness, gaping his mouth wide open like she was. And while doing that, began to touch her leg. Then both hands, feeling up and down her legs sexually, as the hands on her tripled and she began to feel them enclose her body, coming in from all angles.

She didn't know what to do, it was like the messages didn't quite reach her brain yet, as she sat there, being grouped by these boys, these boys she had known so intimately.

And at that precise moment, she snapped out of whatever fantasy was going on in her head, and stubbornly came back to reality, and stood up suddenly. 

__

She kisses everyone goodbye

And waves her middle finger high

They're never gonna mess with her again

"Don't touch me!" she screamed at them, "Who do you think you arrrrre!?!"

"Oh come on Mack, you know you want it," said almost all of the voices around. The room began to spin.

She looked down at Jack and his big eyes; he was squatting still, so that when she was sitting she would be more accessible to him. She looked at him, thinking that maybe, just maybe there was still hope for them. 

And with that thought she kneed him in the jaw, she jumped up and rose her leg, and making sure to hit him the hardest she'd ever hit anyone before in her life.

He fell to the ground clenching his jaw, whimpering like a hurt dog. She looked at the other boys, they looked nervous.

"You've lost your touch," said Racetrack, stroking her arm, she hadn't scared him. She turned to him quickly and gave him a look of disgust. She then rose her middle finger at him, and kneed him in the crotch, and headed for the door before she had to take any more of this. Before she left Tibby's that morning she blew kisses to the whole lot of boys.

__

The drama queen is seventeen

And sleeping with the boys for free

She has a reputation for being easy

And just before she let that door close behind her, she heard those names that she heard often. She heard those terms that one wasn't used to hearing in civilized conversation, the ones that consisted of _whore, slut and bitch._

As she should have been happy with herself for having just overcome the very thing that she hated, a flow of tears drowned her face in its sorrows, and she ran down the street, trying to find her way home through the blurriness of her despair.


	4. 3

****

[Saying Goodbye]

By: bittersweet

[packs her bags and plans to run away]

Hiding her face from the world she ran straight and fast until she reached her bedroom once more. She wouldn't, she couldn't stop for anybody. It was to painful to see the kind, familiar faces of her mother, father and sister. She knew that if they knew about who she really was, they would be shamed of her.

Ashamed of their little angel, their beautiful little girl.

And as she lay there on her bed, her head buried in the pillows, flashbacks of breakfast struck her from all angles, just as the boy's hands had hit her from all angles as well. She kept hearing those names; she kept hearing those voices. 

__

Whore, slut, bitch, tease….

And every time they put her down

She makes a fist, and tears come down

She packs her bags and plans to run away

She turned her body around, staring at the ceiling. _Don't let them do this to you _she said to herself over and over, her tears drying, leaving her rosy cheeks stained with sorrow.

With that she sat up, her expression hardening. She reached under her bed with one arm, looking furiously for the one thing that could bring her salvation at this moment… her suitcase.

She went around to each of her drawers, grabbing things carelessly from each one and throwing it into the suitcase blindly. _I can't take this any more_ she thought over and over again.

She left a sloppy note on her bed, closed the rusted hinges of her suitcase and ran her hand over the worn leather lightly. Then grabbed the handle firmly, she didn't know where she was going or how she was going to get there, but she had that voice inside telling her that everything was going to be OK.

__

She's saying Goodbye

And leaving tonight

She's wasted all her lonely teardrops

She's saying Goodbye

And leaving tonight

She's used up all her lonely teardrops now…


	5. 4

Saying Goodbye

By Bittersweet

Don't be a fool she scoffed at herself every second she had a moment of doubt in her mind about running away from home. _This is what's best for me s_he kept telling herself. She knew that everyone at home would be absolutely torn over her departure. As sad as it was, it was almost satisfying to know that at home, people cared, and she knew that she craved attention. She found it everywhere possible, which perhaps gotten her into trouble in the first place. The sky had grown gray, and a slight smile crept its way on to her frown through her tears. She got so much pleasure out of knowing that she would be missed, and that she had caused a stir. Perhaps what was most gratifying though knew that whenever she decided to go home, she wouldn't get in trouble. She'd be fussed over, bought new dresses and jewelry daily. Mackenzie looked at her feet as she walked; her suitcase clung to her side, holding it tightly with both hands. But before she could leave, she knew she had one thing to do. One person to say goodbye to. 

She knew she'd find Mush in his usual selling spot, he was her only companion as of this moment, and she knew she had to _say goodbye. _He had been her only source of comforts all of the times she had gotten herself in trouble before. He had never tried to get pleasure from her, and he'd respected her as a woman. He was like that with most girls, which was what was so dependable about Mush. As far as she knew, he'd never even been kissed; which gave him this outlook of innocence in every situation. He was so naïve when it came to most situations that he could brighten any moment with his words of encouragement and inspiration. 

Although he knew about Mackenzie's past, it seemed that he still found the good in her, still saw what the world had in store for her at the end of the day. 

She stopped, dead in her tracks when she looked across the street, on the corner of 5th and Park, it was Mush. He had some trashy girl pushed against the big front doors of some building, probably one of Medda's girls she assumed. He was kissing her with utmost passion and exuberance, grabbing her and rubbing her as they made-out in the middle of the street. 

She held her head high, and walked across the street with her suitcase held straight down like a businessman, she took a minute to collect herself, and then approached him.

"Mush," she said, standing behind him with her hand on her hip and her hair flailing in the wind.

"Mack!" He exclaimed, jumping away from his girlfriend, who gave Mackenzie one of the dirtiest looks she'd ever gotten. 

She widened her eyes at the girl, and pulled Mush away. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm kind of busy-" 

"I'm, er--, I'm. uh, I'm leaving Mush. I can't do this anymore." She cut him off and turned her eyes to the ground, waiting for him to hold her chin up and smile at her with his naïve sense of security that she begged for. She looked up at him; her melodramatic lips pouted like a puppy. 

He stood there, his eyes looking blank, like it wasn't him. Two giant black holes of emptiness like the other boys. He looked at her for a minute, motionless. "Do what you gotta."

__

She thinks about herself

And cares about nobody else

Because the only friends she has all put her down


End file.
